Happy Valentines
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: She never realized she forgot to get a gift for the most important person... slight NejixHina


A/n: Another childhood ficlet on the NejixHina pairing.

* * *

_**Happy Valentines**_

Hinata sat on the veranda, looking at the shapes in the clouds. There wasn't much to do that day, as the academy had let out early due to a new round of heat waves occurring. It was quite odd, since it was supposed to be the end of winter, but still it reached quite a heat during the days and nights. Hinata sometimes wondered whether it really was February…

"February 13th," she reminded herself. Tomorrow was the day where lovers, friends and family would give each other gifts from their hearts, but as much Hinata wanted to give Naruto-kun a gift, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"Why can't I?" Hinata thoughts. She'd already made gifts for her father, her sister, her grandfather, her grandmother and all of her second cousins. The last gift, she'd intended for Naruto, but how would she give it to him?  
"I won't… I can't…" she sobbed. She flung the small chocolate heart aside, and proceeded to cry into the sleeves of her yukata.

Neji was walking by in time to hear a sound which sounded like the distressed call of a bird. He spun around the corner and found his cousin, sitting on the edge of the walkway, sobbing uncontrollably into her clothing. Neji bit his lip as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. Then he saw a discarded chocolate heart, with the words "Naruto-kun" inscribed atop it.

_Naruto-kun is in her class isn't he?_

"Hinata-sama? Whatever is the matter?"  
Hinata's pale face and puffy eyes looked at her cousin. He was standing there, holding the small chocolate heart she couldn't do anything with, and looking quite concerned.  
"N-n-othing!" Hinata sniffed. Neji had a good eye and didn't believe her.  
"You can't give this gift to Naruto-kun, can you?" Neji said, sort-of reading her thoughts.  
Hinata just looked up and him and nodded, no sniffling or anything.  
"What if I gave it to Naruto-kun from you? Then he would still get it, and I could make up some reason why you couldn't give it to him personally," Neji smiled. His younger cousin smiled at him.  
"You would do that? For me?" Hinata breathed. Neji smiled. He bowed his head, so Hinata could see he was serious.  
Hinata's eyes were as round as dinner plates, and had lightened up like a Christmas tree. She jumped up and grabbed Neji by the neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Which he returned, I might add.

It was then Hinata realized that she hadn't gotten anything for the person who'd been looking out for her the most those past years.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said, as she let go from the hug. "Do give it to Naruto-kun."  
"But why?" Neji asked looking confusedly at the girl.

_Girls really do change their minds every two seconds!_

"Because that would be putting you out and I didn't get anything for you!" Hinata's eye shone with tears.  
"Hinata-sama, it is my job to do things for you and help you and look after you! Plus, I want to do this to see you happy. You don't have to get me anything in return," Neji stated. Hinata shook her head.  
"I do, because you have been watching me and looking out for me. You may say that it is your job, but it is never someone's job to look out for someone. They usually do it because they want to, so I shall pay you back!" Hinata proved her point. Neji smiled.  
"You don't have to, because you being here and letting me look after you is enough."  
Hinata blushed.  
Then she did something very un-Hinata-sama-like.  
She leant forward and kissed Neji on the cheek.  
"That is my gift to you," she smiled meekly as she went off to find something to do for that afternoon.  
Neji blushed after she'd turned her back and gracefully walked off. He placed a hand on his cheek and sighed.  
"Oh Hinata-sama…"

The day was like many others that followed, until the unfortunate death of Neji's father, Hizashi. Hinata never did get that chocolate to Naruto-kun. She'd taken it away from Neji before he'd delivered it. But both carried the memory of Neji's first valentines' gift…  
And Hinata never did tell him what happened to the chocolate heart.

* * *

A/n: I thought was way cute, if you didn't, then that is your problem! Please review! 


End file.
